Vince
Vince is Madame Charmaine's third best voodoo doll, and the protagonist of Voodoo Vince. His goal is to save Madame Charmaine, his creator, from the clutches of Kosmo the Inscrutable. Vince is very agile, capable of performing a variety of combat moves, as well as having the notable ability of killing several enemies at once through use of his voodoo powers - hurting himself in a various ways (such as cutting himself in half with a chainsaw) will be inflicted upon his enemies (for example, his enemies then being cut in half). After Kosmo's goons unleashed the power of the Zombie Dust, it brought Vince to life. Madame Charmaine then communicates with him through telepathy. Kosmo appears and laughs at him, thinking he can't defeat him but Vince destroys his vision proving his power. He is the best boi. Attacks Vince has a large arsenal of voodoo power to help him on his quest, but he also has some non-voodoo attacks to help himself. #Jump (and Double Jump) #Punch #Spin #Hover #Fire # Voodoo Powers Main article: Voodoo Powers. Being a Voodoo doll, Vince is capable of inflicting damage on enemies by hurting himself. Vince is able to summon various methods of death, from bear traps to alien death rays, to do this. To use his powers, Vince must collect enough Beads (dropped by enemies upon their death) to gain a Skull Icon. Vince can also gain new Voodoo Powers (methods of death) through finding Voodoo Power Icons. Voodoo Powers are activated by pulling both the left and right triggers simultaneously. Personality = Bad Vince is very sarcastic, often quipping and making remarks as he explores and defeats monsters, and will often acknowledges the absurdity of most of the situations he encounters in a self-aware manner. He expresses a fair amount of annoyance and even frustration with being the hero, even going so far as to break the fourth wall when he complains about it. This is especially evident when he is asked to perform favors by other characters, like Dr. Ethel needing balloon materials or Dolly wanting him to kill the monsters in Brusque Manor. He is however loyal to his creator, Madame Charmaine, with her rescue being the only real motivation he has throughout the game. Despite his pessimistic attitude, he will show signs of enjoying himself, often celebrating or talking himself up after completing an important task, and catches himself having fun as well, such as at the end of Rat Race Rodeo, cheering "Yee-HAA!" in victory, before immediately downplaying it and resuming his usual attitude. He also has a somewhat immature sense of humor, sometimes making crude jokes to himself, and at one point farting as a punchline while insulting Kosmo. Quotes * "Um... Okay." - Vince's first words * "Never mess with a voodoo doll, Poindexter." * "It couldn't happen to two nicer guys." - Vince, after defeating Reggie and Primo * "Like, let's shake it, Daddy-O..." * "And next time, STAY extinct." - Vince, after defeating The Bone Goliath * "Why don't you invent some breath mints?" * "What now? The obligatory boss battle?" * "Whoah... I feel kind of lightheaded..." - Vince, after inhaling helium * "Prettyyyyy..." * "Zombie Herder... Is there anything lower professionally?" * "Yee-HAA! ... Oop! Uhm... *ahem*. Yee hah." * "Right. Whatever." * "Great. What now? Giant crab? Giant dog? Maybe a giant carrot?" Gallery Voodoo Vince Boxart.jpg|link=Vince on the main box art for the game 1238429-voodoo vince profilelarge.jpg Wallpaper Voodoo Vince 01.jpg Vinces-textures.jpg|Vince's textures Hover.jpg|Vince hovering Ratracerodeo.jpg Tumblr nlm8ptXW0S1u98bgmo1 500.gif GultonieBEEP.jpg|Vince performing one of his Voodoo Powers Voodoo vince doll.png|A Stuffed Vince Doll. One of the rarest promo items for a video game. Trivia *Vince is ten inches tall, which is equivalent to 25.4 centimeters as he states it after destroying Kosmo's evil vision. *Vince constantly breaks the fourth wall throughout the game even stating that, after he was pushed out of a balloon, there's going to be a boss battle. *Vince is entirely made out of burlap, but when he's lit on fire, he states that he's made out of cloth. *Madame Charmaine said that he's her third best voodoo doll. While the other two are unknown (however on the main title screen in Charmaine's shop, a teddy bear can be seen on the table, covered with pins.) *Vince questions the whereabouts of his "other eye". *Replica 1:1 scale Voodoo Vince dolls were presented to the production team of the game. The left overs had been sent out to many different countries on release of the game as prizes for competitions. 100 were made. Category:Characters